The exemplary embodiments generally relate to sensors and, more particularly, to wireless sensor communication.
A “smart sensor” is generally defined as a sensor with additional functionality in addition to the traditional capability of providing a signal representing detected physical phenomena. A smart sensor may include an automatic identification and calibration capability which would simplify interfacing the sensor to other equipment for data collection.
It would be advantageous to utilize smart sensor capabilities with pre-existing sensors.